


Pomade

by pearlydewdrop



Series: Her Socialist and His Suffragette [11]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Hair, Idiots in Love, Random & Short, Silly, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydewdrop/pseuds/pearlydewdrop
Summary: Sybil and Tom are in Dublin; engaged, happy and in love. This is the super random hair care story, set between season two and season three, that literally no one (myself included) asked for. Enjoy!
Relationships: Tom Branson/Sybil Crawley
Series: Her Socialist and His Suffragette [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398220
Kudos: 12





	Pomade

**Pomade**

Sybil glanced up from her porridge as Tom strolled into his mam's kitchen, totally casual—his hands deep in his pockets. Brows furrowed, she eyed him curiously.

"Tom darling, your hair looks _different_."

Abandoning her meal, Sybil strode across the room in a handful of strides. She ignored the pointed gaze of her soon to be mother in law (who still hadn't warmed to her) and the quizzical smirk Tom's seventeen year old sister Meadhbh.

"Washed out the bloody pomade Mr Carson insisted that we wear", he offered as an explanation, moving to give Sybil a quick peck on the cheek in greeting—there wasn't much more he would chance with his mother watching the pair of them like a hawk.

Sybil smiled eagerly as she received his kisses, reaching up on tiptoe to run her fingers approvingly through his thick sandy hair. It was softer than before, and much less slick. It made him appear far younger, even boyish.

"I like it."

Tom chuckled, running his thumb over the apple of her cheek. "Glad to hear it, love."

* * *

**A/N: Seriously just a little fluffy nothingness! Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Author's Note:**

> Review :)


End file.
